


Happy Anniversary

by Spinnetossa_Shipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnetossa_Shipper/pseuds/Spinnetossa_Shipper
Summary: What would it have been like if Netossa was chipped at Elberon Instead?
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Happy Anniversary

Netossa was sitting on a log in the woods on the outskirts of the rebellion hideout, focusing on her tracker pad. She was taking deep breaths, she didn't feel right, she felt something wrong. She looked around the area to make sure there wasn't any Horde Clones that were tingling her senses, but there was nothing. She sighed and focused on the tracker pad again, but she started to hear whispers in her head. She looked around again and there was still nothing, she set the tracker pad down and started to take deep breaths to calm down.

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

"There you are, darling!" Netossa heard a familiar voice and turned around, smiling "Hey you." She said in response as she looked over at her wife. Spinnerella sat down next to her and held her hand. "Where are the others?" Netossa asked, "They're on a mission to find Prince Peekablue." She said in response. She looked over at Netossa and noticed she wasn't looking great. "You feeling okay?" She asked softly. Netossa tensed up slightly and nodded "I'm fine, Spinny." She mumbled quietly, still taking a deep breaths. "Are you sure? You haven't been acting like yourself since we got back from Elberon." Spinnerella asked with concern in her voice, Netossa signed and stood up "I...I just need some time alone." She whispered quietly, Spinnerella stood up and wrapped her arm around the other "It's okay, I'll be at camp if you need me." She said with a small smile, kissing her wife's forehead. Netossa faintly smiled and slowly pulled away, heading into the woods to try and clear her thoughts. Spinnerella sighed and headed back to camp, walking past Swift Wind "I'm not the only person noticing something strange, right?" The horse asked as he looked over to Spinnerella. The windmaker turned to look in the direction that Netossa had went in and took a deep breath "No, you're not the only one." 

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Netossa had walked quite a distance away from camp, the whispers in her head getting louder. She leaned against a tree and started panting heavily, feeling a pain surge through the back of her neck. She slowly reached to feel the area where the pain was and her eyes widened in horror "No..." She whispered as she felt the chip implanted inside her. She went to run back to camp for help but her body froze up against her will. 'Now now dear sister, I wouldn't want you to go to waste.' A voice in her head spoke. Netossa tensed up "It's you...." She muttered and the voice chuckled, 'You could be of use to me, you're powers are unique.' Netossa scoffed and tried fighting back against his control "You'll have to kill me before I'll ever help you!" Prime sighed and forcefully moved Netossas hand to her neck, the woman panting heavily and tensing up "No...not her..please not her!" She whispered as she felt the purple choker around her neck. Prime chuckled 'That's right dear sister, let yourself be free.' He whispered and Netossa screamed out in pain as he gained more control of her, she collapsed onto her knees and stopped screaming. 'You know what to do, if you wish for your dear Spinny to remain alive you bring her into the light!' Netossa stood up and clenched her fists "Yes, Lord Prime." She whispered and looked up, her eyes turning a bright green.

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Spinnerella was looking around for Netossa, she had a small surprise set up for their anniversary, which she hoped would make her wife feel a bit better from the stress of the war with Horde Prime. She seen the woman in the distance and smiled, starting to run over to her, but she stopped as she seen several other rebellion members approach her, all of which were acting suspicious. She went to hide behind a tree and watched what was happening, they were whispering about something. A moment later the other members left and Netossa turned her head in Spinnerellas direction, Spinnerella saw the green in her eyes and quickly hid behind the tree again, shakily panting and starting to tear up, she also seemed to remember something.

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Flashback Starts  
Spinnerella was walking around the town hall of Elberon, having come here with her wife, Frosta and Micha to take care of Horde Soldiers, but were instead greeted with....well whatever this was. She seen Netossa sitting along at a table trembling slightly, she went over to the woman and sat next to her "Hey darling, I thought you didn't like being alone at parties?" "I don't..." She muttered in response and looked around, "Spinny....I don't feel right." "This whole place doesn't feel right." Micha said as him and Frosta joined the wives, they tried to leave but the doors shut "It's getting dark out, why not stay?" The mayor of Elberon spoke, "Umm...we should really be getting back to camp.." Micha said with a nervous chuckle. "But why not stay for our honoured guest-" the people of Elberons eyes turned a bright green "-Horde Prime!"  
Flashback Ends 

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Spinnerella stayed behind the tree, quietly taking deep breaths to try and calm down, they got to her and she got to most of the rebellion. She looked around the tree again and saw Netossa walk off, she took a deep breath and began to follow her. Netossa stopped in a clearing and Spinnerella looked around to make sure no one else was around. She ran over to Netossa and hugged her from behind "Hey, darling!" Netossa turned around and looked up at the other, her eyes were back to normal "Hey you, is something up?" She asked, not much emotion in her voice, Spinnerella glanced over at the woman's jacket, mainly the part that covered the back of her neck. "Please don't tell me you forgot." "Forgot what?" Netossa simply asked. "It's our anniversary, silly!" Spinnerella said with a small giggle, Netossa didn't have much of a reaction to that "Oh...it is? I'm sorry I forgot." Spinnerella sighed and put her hand on the girls shoulder "All is forgiven, darling." She said as she slowly moved her hand towards her neck "However, you better come up with a good surprise better than mine if you want to beat me!" Netossa glanced over at Spinnerellas hand before back at her "I'm sure your surprise could do better than one I could come up with." She said simply. Spinnerellas hand grabbed onto the back of Netossas jacket, and in response Netossa gripped her wrist "Netossa, you're normally more competitive with that kind of stuff!" Spinnerella tried to struggle out of the woman's grip. Netossa grinned and slowly came closer to Spinnerella, causing her to back up in response. 

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Spinnerella kept backing up until she hit a tree, letting out shaky breaths of fear as Netossa stood right in front of her. The woman moved her hand to the back of Spinnerellas neck, pulling her closer so their foreheads were touching. Netossa chuckled and her eyes glowed a bright green "Happy anniversary, Spinnerella!". The windmaker turned pale and shoved the other back, going to run but stopping as she noticed she was surrounded "Netossa.....what did you do?!" She cried out as she looked back to her wife, who only smirked in response. Spinnerella panted and looked around again, turning pale as she noticed everyone in the rebellion was chipped. She took a deep breath and summoned a whirlwind to knock everyone back before going after Netossa, she aimed a whirlwind at her but she blocked it with an energy net. Netossa chuckled and threw the net at the other to knock her down. Spinnerella struggled and broke out of the net, she heard a girl let out a cry of pain and turned around. Frosta and Swift wind were knocked back by a blast of fire, Spinnerella noticed the shadow and green eyes admist the blaze, recognising it was the king.

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

Frosta stood up and formed a wall of ice to block his next attack, which destroyed the wall and almost hit the three, but Spinnerella formed a whirlwind to try and fend the blast of fire off, and that was what they wanted. Netossa blocked off the wind attack with a net and trapped it inside, lifting the net ball full of wind up and throwing it at the three, causing them to be knocked back. Spinnerella panted heavily and looked over to Netossa, starting to tear up, the woman she loved the most was forced to fight for the enemies side. The windmaker shakily clenched her fist, feeling anger for the first time in a very long time. She took a deep breath "I'm sorry!" She cried out before summoning a large cyclone around everyone, causing them to be knocked back. Netossa summoned a net dome to protect herself from the wind. Spinnerella whimpered and started to cry, looking into Netossas bright green eyes "Happy anniversary, darling." She whispered before surround herself, Frosta and Swift wind in a tornado. Netossa took this as an opportunity to throw the net at the tornado, but it had disappeared, along with the three non-chipped rebels, they had managed to escape..... 

:::::♥ ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ ♥:::::

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals and non binary pals! I hope yous enjoyed the start of my mini story based on a recent drawing I did. This is a canon alteration type of story where instead of Spinnerella getting chipped it was Netossa and I always imagined what it would be like if that was the case. I'll be making more parts to this eventually. Feel free to comment your thoughts below and I hope yous enjoyed this part!


End file.
